


Yuri Plisetsky: Wingman Extraordinaire?

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, He has his own shit to deal with and there comes Victor with his damn problems, Humor, I enjoy writing this too much, M/M, Social Media, VictUuri, Wingman!Yuri, Yuri POV, this poor kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: What if Yuri Plisetsky was a bit more kind and compassionate toward others, but in a really fucked up way?In which Yuri is the aggressive wingman Victor didn’t know he needed, and the friend that Yuuri never asked for but appreciated.





	1. Pep Talker

**Author's Note:**

> Told completely from Third Person Limited, Yuri Plisetsky. I have up to chapter 6 written.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky stared at the skater with enrapt consideration. As usual, he was there to compete, but he always found himself passing the time by watching the other skaters. Victor was supposed to go last but the fool was nowhere in sight. Not that Yuri cared or anything.

Currently, another Yuuri was skating. He was in fourth place after the Short Program, but Yuri could tell judging by how terrible his jumps were that he would not make the podium at all.

And the thing was, the other had flubbed some of his jumps the day before, but not this badly. And he didn't exactly look as terrified today as he had the day before. He looked more ill than anything. As if he was thinking of bad things, and that thinking cost him what could have been a great performance.

Yuri could imagine just what the man would skate like if he landed his jumps perfectly. No mistakes. His step sequences were… inspiring in a way. Yuri never cared much for them despite how Victor and Yakov went on and on about them.

But he could feel an interest burning within because while Katsuki Yuuri was a wreck in his jumps, he still managed to make it to the Grand Prix Final, winning Third and Second place in his assignments in order to make it here. That was a big deal.

His presentation, steps, and spins had saved his ass, allowing him to get this far.

Yuri usually didn't like it when people fucked up. His first reaction was to usually disregard them from that point onward, but Katsuki was different. There was something wrong, but he still managed to finish his routine despite being more off than usual.

What kind of man was Katsuki Yuuri? What put him off today?

Yuri was confident that if the other had skated perfectly, he probably would have gotten silver. Not beaten Victor, certainly not this time, but he would have definitely been a tough opponent in the future.

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri was crying in the empty stall. He thought he was alone.

Yuri had been in the bathroom long enough to understand that he'd been on the phone with a woman and was speaking in his native tongue. A moment later, the call ended and there were a few seconds of silence, before a small whimper sounded, echoing off the walls.

He was actually crying. Yuri didn't exactly know how to feel about that. He'd seen people cry before, but usually it was creepy or gross in his opinion. The fact was, the man had waited until the call was over and he was sure he was alone, before crying.

Coming in last certainly sucked - especially with over one hundred points less than Victor who had taken gold - but it was nothing to cry over. Right?

Yuri wasn't exactly one who lost, so he didn't know the sting of defeat like Katsuki did.

Yuri waited patiently, and eventually, the other came out to the stall, dabbing his eyes with a piece of folded toilet paper.

Katsuki jumped when he noticed Yuri leaning against the sinks, looking at him with a bored expression that masked his curiosity.

"Why are you crying?" Yuri asked, wishing his English was a bit more clear and understandable.

Katsuki floundered for a moment, obviously unsure of what to say. He'd been caught so there was no point in hiding it.

"Um... a lot happened today, I guess. I wasn't strong enough to handle it all at once."

"What stuff? It's not just about placing last, is it?"

Katsuki flinched at the reminder, and Yuri scolded himself internally. Maybe Mila was right. Maybe he needed to learn how to be more… considerate toward others and their feelings. And maybe thinking about speaking before actually speaking would be great.

"I moved to Detroit to pursue my career and a prestigious skating club under Celestino Cialdini. I couldn't bring my poodle with me though. The dorm didn't allow pets over ten kilograms, so he had to stay in Japan. I got him when I was twelve, when Victor Nikiforov got his first dog. I even named him Victor."

Katsuki smiled without humor, and Yuri had a feeling the other was more than a big fan of Victor. Named his mutt after the idiot. More than adoration there.

"Victor had Cancer. It got so bad they had to put him down this morning and I got the message right before going to skate. I hadn't been home in five years, so it hit a lot harder than I thought it would."

Yuri wasn't a dog person. He loved cats. Anything with cats was great in his eyes. While he didn't fancy mutts, he still wouldn't wish pet loss on someone. Victor loved his stupid dog with everything he had, and always whined about not being able to spend time with Makka.

The death of a beloved pet of eleven years was certainly a big deal It would explain how Katsuki had gotten worse over night.

"There's no way to comfort someone over something like this, is there?" Yuri ended up asking, unsure of what he should say. He'd opened his mouth, butted into something that had nothing to do with him, and now everything was fuckign awkward.

Katsuki gave a small shake of the head and Yuri sighed in frustration.

"Look, the best you can do to honor your pet's memory is to skate your best at the Nationals, Four Continents, and Worlds."

"I… I hadn't planned to continue to them."

" _Excuse me_?!"

Yuri's voice had ascended at least an octave. Katsuki was going to give up? Over one little failure?

"Why the fuck would you quit now? Just get some confidence and don't fuck up your jumps and you'd do fine!"

"I-I don't really _have_ confidence though. I fail a lot. My jumps have always been a problem."

Yuri didn't know anything about being scared. His brash attitude almost naturally made it impossible for him to panic or lose his cool. How did he encourage someone when he'd never been through what they were going through?

The fuck was life about?

And why did he fucking care at all?

"It'd be a real fucking waste of your ability if you gave up now. You could have gotten bronze easily, and silver with some extra work. Giving up now when you have all this potential is fucking stupid."

Katsuki's jaw dropped and Yuri shrugged. He was all about the truth, no matter how hard it hurt.

"I'm entering the senior division next year. Someone like you would make things more interesting. It'd suck if the competition was too easy for me."

With those last words, Yuri stalked off, a simple wave as his only farewell.

What the fuck possessed him to do that? Make his own season hard all for the sake of another?

It was… kind. It was… caring.

It was fucking disgusting.

He kind of liked it.

If Katsuki continued on, then Yuri would be comforted in the fact that he was good at giving pep talks in languages that weren't even his own.

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. It Got Worse/Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It depended on who was asking and who was answering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this has given me a good chuckle or ten. I just love Yuri's snark I can't help it! ^-^
> 
> Yuri cares in his own way.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Do you just walk around thinking everyone wants a photo with your dumb ass?"

Yuri was glaring hard at Victor fucking Nikiforov because he was one of the most annoying assholes Yuri had ever met. Katsuki's day was already fucked and then Victor had to go and say that? What the fuck? Did he ever pull his head from his ass or was it lodged up there infinitely?

"He was staring at me and his eyes were really big and sort of cute. What was I supposed to think he wanted?"

Well he wasn't _wrong_. Katsuki's head had swung around as they walked by and he had stared Victor down like he was a fucking buffet. Yuri had to remind himself that for some reason, Katsuki was a fan of Victor's. He didn't understand, but he wouldn't begrudge the man his interests so long as he didn't become gross over them.

"You could have worded it better."

"Is our darling Yuratchka showing an interest in someone other than himself?" Victor teased, a smile spreading across his face. A smile that Yuri wanted to smack off said smug face.

"Unlike _some_ , I actually keep an eye on the people who can prove to be a threat to me. I might not take everything seriously but at least I pay attention and bother to remember names."

"A threat?"

Did the moron not even know?

"Victor, he competed in your bracket. He ended up in last. His dog had to be put down this morning before its cancer got worse. He's had a real shit day and your fucking assumptions aren't doing anyone any favors."

Victor winced at the dog bit. Yuri barely held back mentioning that it was a poodle. It would only make him emotional over his own mutt and he didn't need to deal with that at the moment. They were sharing a hotel room after all.

"Should I apologize?"

"I don't fucking know! Though _I_ wouldn't want your apologies simply because it'd be like a pity gift after such a hellish day."

Once Victor was sufficiently guilty, Yuri nodded to himself. It wasn't exactly great payback, but sometimes the 'star of Russia' needed to get off his fucking cloud.

* * *

Katsuki was at the banquet. Honestly, after the past few days, he hadn't expected to see the other. Though to be frank he looked reluctant and was currently imbibing champagne like it was his last chance to get a drink.

He noticed immediately that Victor was watching the Japanese skater as well, though he looked infinitely more worried. Especially when his number of champagne glasses continued to rise. God, he was going to kill his fucking liver.

Just as Yuri was contemplating going over and putting a stop to it before the other killed himself, Katsuki finally stepped away from the banquet table and made him way toward Victor and Yuri especially, removing his tie as he did so.

"He is walking over here!"

"No shit," Yuri murmured in response.

" _Yuuuuuuuuuri Plisetskyyyyyyyy,_ " the Japanese skater drawled, eyes glossy and face flushed. "Have a dance off with _meeeeee_. It's so boring here!"

Victor sent Yuri a look that had too many questions for the teen to work out. Not right now.

Still, he'd been to two banquets already and yes they were fucking boring. A dance off.

Katsuki seemed a lot more confident right now. Liquid courage or some shit.

Yuri ended up tossing his mobile at Victor and ordering him to, "Get some good shots."

Yuri also lost the break dancing contest.

He was not happy about losing, but at the same time, he was a bit glad that Katsuki had lightened up a little. Also, while Victor was a moron most of the time, the man knew how to take good photos.

One photo captured an almost perfect arabesque. Another had Yuri doing a windmill with his legs as far apart as possible.

Katsuki was all over the place as well, doing many stunts that Yuri couldn't in any way replicate simply because he didn't have the strength in his arms.

Just what the fuck did Katsuki lift?

* * *

It got worse. Or better. It depended on who was asking and who was answering.

Katsuki stole the show. He beat Yuri, Victor, and Chris of all people, in dance offs of different kinds.

Breaking dancing with Yuri. Sliding from Flamenco into a Paso Doble and then a Tango easily with Victor, and leading the older man too! And then beating Chris at pole dancing.

Yuri was sure he was too young to have witnessed the night's events. And he didn't give a damn.

It was one of the better things to have happened all season. He would keep that as a secret forever.

There was one thing that happened that put Yuri off. Katsuki, nearly naked, had latched onto Victor, babbled something in Japanese, and then his last line came out in English. He'd asked Victor to become his coach.

Not his lover or friend. Not something that a fan would usually ask. No, he asked for the best figure skater in the world to coach him.

And Yuri didn't know what to do with that knowledge.

Coaching Katsuki would mean Victor would have to quit, right?

He wasn't so uninspired that he would quit though. Right?

But if anyone could help Katsuki, it would be Victor. Wouldn't it?

So long as Victor made due on his promise to Yuri, Yuri didn't care what the man did. Though losing him as competition wasn't exactly a fun thought. But Victor making Katsuki better competition. Now that sounded good.

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics!


	3. Scoping Out the Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri catches up on the news about Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some contemplation from our ice kitten!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

In February, Yuri found himself scrolling through social media and saw that there was some hype around Katsuki Yuuri. Apparently, he'd gone on to compete in the Nationals in Japan and had taken home Gold.

Yuri began to hunt down any videos he could of the competition. Anything to show him that Katsuki hadn't given up and wasn't half-assing it out there on the ice.

The video of his Short Program showed the same costume, but Yuri could already tell that the beginning was different. Very different from his performance in the Grand Prix Final.

He'd moved all of his jumps to the second half, and spent his entire first half on step sequences and spins, dazzling the audience with the skills he knew he had. There was a story in Katsuki's movements, and he easily beguiled his own country with his charms.

Katsuki was literally the Victor of Japan. He was the face of the JSF website - whether he knew it or not - and was considered their very best. And being the best meant more than having the coolest jumps. Yuri knew that very well. There was more to Katsuki Yuuri.

The technical aspect had been hyped up considerably. His Short Program score came out to a 96.84, which was a personal best. And he landed all of jumps. They weren't perfect landings but it was definitely better than at the GPF.

Into his Free Skate, Katsuki had simply refined it considerably. He landed all but one jump, but his fall was so quick that it only took a second for him to spin back to his feet almost seamlessly. Figure Skaters knew how to fall the right way and how to get up.

His Triple Axel was good. His Quad Toe was also good. He honestly needed someone to teach him how to land other jumps though. His Salchow was shaky at best and his Flips weren't anything impressive unfortunately.

Still, he'd done well and came out with a 178.54 for his FS. In total, he walked away with Gold for having 275.38. It was five points above the Silver medalist, and while it wasn't exactly record breaking, it was much better than the GPF. More than forty points more.

Yuri hoped that inspired the other to try more. To give his all to his performance.

Katsuki certainly looked a lot more lively than he did at the GPF. And it hadn't been that long between both competitions.

The reason Katsuki was trending however, was because he'd also won gold at the Four Continents.

He continued scheduling all jumps in the second half to give himself more points. He also lifted his arms during each jump. His steps were just as difficult as always and compelling in a way.

His SP score was 99.18 His FS came to 189.21. A total of 288.39.

Katsuki took the two month intermission to practice his ass off. His jumps were almost perfect. He looked less like a nervous wreck in the videos Yuri was able to find. When the world wasn't fucking him over all at once, he seemed to do a lot better.

There was still commentary and casual pans of the camera to where he was standing with his coach as he waited to take his turn on the ice. He had earbuds shoved in and was staring at the wall like it had done him a great injustice.

To combat his nerves, he shut himself off before hand so he wouldn't think too much. To each their own, though Yuri felt the other needed _real_ confidence and that he shouldn't be pretending.

The act always had to fall after all. And if it fell at the wrong time, he'd be screwed.

Either way, he'd come back from his defeat at the GPF and the media was going fucking insane over it.

Such a comeback in the same season was unheard of usually.

Katsuki would be competing at Worlds though, which everyone seemed to be looking forward to.

Yuri found himself interested.

Maybe Katsuki would give Victor a run for his money. And maybe Victor might finally choose what the hell he wanted to do for his next season.

Or if there even would be one at all.

* * *

"Yuri, you're looking strangely focused today."

The blond sent Mila a glare. "I'm thinking. Look at this."

He turned his mobile toward her so she could see what he was watching. As usual, it was Katsuki. He found himself watching the other's various performances and picking out mistakes while also taking in his style. The way he moved. As if there was music inside of him already.

One thing Yuri could say he admired, were the steps, strangely enough. They were fast. Not just incredibly detailed, but fucking fast!

"Is it because he's been skating longer that he can move like this, or is it just skill?" he asked, hoping Mila had an answer as she was older and also had more experience.

Mila's blue eyes followed Katsuki's movements and she gave a low whistle. "He's good. I would say natural skill, amplified by hours upon hours of training. I think he does ballet or gymnastics as well. He's incredibly limber to switch from step to spiral so quickly."

Most skaters did ballet or gymnastics in their spare time. It was almost a requirement basically in order to stay in top form for their sport.

Mila ruffled his hair. "I _meant_ that I think he was either a gymnast or a danseur first. Skating came second, so his training in the other is most likely longer and more detailed."

Yuri looked back at the video as Katsuki performed a beautiful Ina Bauer, his leg extension incredible and the ease of which he kept both feet facing opposite directions as he glided across the ice, was impressive.

"I think he might be a stamina fiend as well. Some people have natural stamina, others don't. He barely looks tired despite all of that, so he's either used to it, or stamina is his strength."

Yuri wanted to move like that for his senior debut. Perhaps he should take up jogging on the side?

Also, Katsuki needed a better routine. One that challenged him and his incredible stamina. He should take advantage of his skills while he still could.

Either way, Yuri was looking forward to Worlds.

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other YOI fics!


	4. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is just done with the gross shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was beta'd and uploaded on a shitty tablet. I didn't get the laptop at all, which meant no typing. A whole effin day wasted! Up to chapter 7 in this fic is done already. It was just a matter of copy and pasting before the page reloaded on me(4 tries before I got it in time, btw).

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

“Hey, Yuratchka! Katsuki Yuuri is here!”

“I know,” the blond murmured. “He got the invitation after taking the gold at the Four Continents.”

Victor’s sudden interest was curious though. Why the hell did _he_ care?

Yuri looked over, expecting to see the moron spinning in place like he usually did when excited. Instead, Victor was looking off in another direction, his brows pulled together in frustration. An expression Yuri wasn’t used to seeing on his face.

“What’s wrong with _you_?”

Victor turned the full force of his pout on Yuri, who winced, preparing himself for some kind of whining.

“I wrote my number on his arm you know. He’s yet to contact me at all.”

It took a few seconds, but as Yuri had only recently turned fifteen, he could be excused. It wasn’t like he spent his life thinking about relationships and all that gross shit. So what if it took him a minute to get what the hell Victor was talking about?

Basically, Katsuki Yuuri had somehow caught Victor’s attention by becoming drunk and then swaying the entire banquet toward him with his unknown charm.

Victor was at best, smitten. At worst, he was simply lusting after the other, which was so gross to think about really.

Victor had actually given out his personal number in hopes of some kind of contact from Katsuki Yuuri. And Katsuki didn’t so much as respond.

“What if he wasn’t interested in me?” Victor asked, voice rising with his ridiculous worries.

Yuri almost scoffed. Katsuki was a major fan. He was _definitely_ interested. Though he also didn’t seem the type to take charge without alcohol in his system. Maybe he thought Victor was simply playing with his feelings? Victor didn’t exactly have a clean reputation with relationships.

The blond ended up settling for, “Not everyone wants to date you, idiot.”

Victor’s shoulders slumped.

God, if Yuri didn’t fix him soon, his performance would be affected. And than Yakov would yell for the next week.

“If you’re so damn worried, why don’t you try to persuade him with your skating? He admires you as a skater, so maybe getting through to him this way is best.”

Victor’s blue eyes went wide with unbridled joy. The Senior wrapped his arms around Yuri’s slim shoulders and gave a cheer.

“Okay! Thanks, Yuratchka!”

Yuri not so subtly wiped his hands over his shoulders as if they were infected, and then made an obvious show of wiping his hands on the wall nearest him.

Victor wasn’t affected in the least.

Idiot.

And since when the fuck did Yuri Plisetsky help Victor Nikiforov get some?

* * *

For the Men's Singles, Katsuki ended up going in fourth for his Short Program. His new Short Program that Yuri was finally able to see in person. And he was strangely proud over the fact that Katsuki looked determined and nothing like he was about to vomit.

Mila noticed his interest immediately and leaned forward alongside him in order to get a good view. “Your pal is up?”

Yuri merely grunted in response.

“I hope his footwork is just as good in person as it is in his videos.”

It was. Yuri knew that already.

The music began, a sort of melody that didn’t fit in Yuri’s preferences. Certainly not. Yuri didn’t do Blues. He had to focus on Katsuki himself and less on the music. Katsuki created music just fine on his own anyway.

The ruffles on his clothing seemed to float along with every movement the other made. The ruffles fluttering. The ensemble would have looked strange in any other setting, but right now, with Katsuki demonstrating how limber he was naturally, they seemed to compliment the performance somehow.

He could hear Mila sigh beside him. “He looks beautiful,” she said almost breathlessly.

Now while Yuri didn’t often use words like ‘beautiful’ or ‘amazing’, he could admit to himself at least, that he agreed with her assessment.

Katsuki had come a long way since the GPF, and he was doing very well this time around.

“His flying sit spin is something else,” Yuuri heard Sara Crispino say from Mila’s other side.

Indeed, the spins and steps were always the best for Katsuki.

His performance ended with a flourish of the arms and a small smile at the section of the audience that he was facing. He didn’t fall once.

Yuri didn’t clap. He never clapped for anyone. But he did give a nod as he was silently impressed.

He was also patting himself on the back. He must have given a damn good pep talk if Katsuki hadn’t given up and had decided to try again.

Yuri Plisetsky, the Ice Tiger of Russia, was the shit.

* * *

“He got a lower SP score than Katsuki Yuuri!” Mila said, voice full of awe.

Victor’s Short Program score was two points less than Katsuki’s 109.84. It had been a long time since Victor hadn’t had the highest score in either program.

Yuri would relish this day for the rest of his life. And when he entered the Senior division next year, he would trash Victor’s World Record.

* * *

Yuri realized how pathetic Victor Nikiforov was as a person when Katsuki Yuuri won Silver at Worlds, and Victor could not take his damn eyes off the other no matter what. And Katsuki only glanced in Victor’s direction when he thought no one would notice.

The two liked each other Yuri didn’t know how much, but it was certainly enough. And it was fucking gross.

And the annoying ass thing was that both had been vague as fuck about their plans for their futures. Victor was understandable. He’d be twenty-eight at the end of the year. He wasn’t getting younger. But Katsuki made a good comeback and had a few years left at least. So why the hell was _he_ unsure of his future?

Yuri wanted to shove his foot up both of their asses.

Anything to get them out of their fucking moping.

And the horrible part was that Victor wasn’t just uninspired. Katsuki had apparently shown no interest in him during the entire competition. Yuri knew that to be false because he watched the other Yuuri almost obsessively and saw all those longing glances in Victor’s direction and the damn tears from watching Victor perform for him. But Victor didn't know that.

Yuri was surrounded by idiots.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


	5. Kicking it Into High Gear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Yuri had to take things into his own hands, 'cause God forbid other people do what needed to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has the patience of a saint. Kinda.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Yuri, your pal is trending!"

Yuri stopped himself from attempting a Quad jump just in time. Mila's voice had cut through his concentration and he would have probably hurt himself had he continued with his intentions.

"[Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Victor's FS [Stay Close to Me]. Though I'd say he did damn good in my opinion," said Mila, voice full of wonder.

Mila shoved her mobile into his face, forcing his attention to the small screen where a thumbnail of Katsuki Yuuri greeted him.

It only had been two weeks since the World Championships. What the hell could he have gotten up to in the meantime in order to learn Victor's program so damn quickly?

The video began, and Yuri and Mila watched intently. There was no music, but there didn't need to be. Yuri had heard the song enough on his own and had seen it performed in person many a time. Katsuki brought the emotion forth in a way that he hadn't expected, and Yuri could almost feel his heart constrict in response.

It was like a call. A plea maybe. Compared to Victor's last performance of said piece, it was even more emotional and while some technical aspects had been changed to fit Katsuki's style and skill level, the framework was the same.

"I'm impressed," said Mila. "I've already sent the video to Vitya. Though to be honest, I'm sure the world has already sent him the video."

"Who uploaded it? It doesn't look professional."

Definitely not professional, but it was certainly well done either way. Whoever held the camera at least had a steady hand.

" **Nishigori YU-YU** was the original poster," Mila murmured as her eyes trailed over the screen. "The translation of the account says she is a called Yuuko. She is a proud mother of three identical daughters who are skating fans. She works at an ice rink. She, her husband, and their triplets all love skating. Her profile photo is of her and Katsuki Yuuri, though both are much younger in the photo. Childhood friends most likely."

Katsuki had done an amazing rendition of Victor's performance. Why though?

"I was flicking through the comments and someone translated the talking at the end. She praises him for his amazing skating, and then comments on his Depression. He admits to being depressed, but also being sick of it. He wanted to find his love of skating again, because helost it at some point under the stress of competition. He figured if he mimicked Vitya liked he and she used to when they were younger, then maybe he could find it again."

Oh yeah. Katsuki was a big fan of Victor's. Of course Victor of all people would be the man's inspiration.

"I wonder what Vitya will think," Mila went on to say.

Judging by how let down he was over Katsuki's 'disinterest', he'd probably cry from joy.

That was the type of moron Victor Nikiforov was.

* * *

"Victor moved to Japan!"

That particular sentence was shouted by four people at once. Yakov had come in early that morning to inform them all that Victor had decided to hop on a plane to Kyushu because he was taking a year off to consider the future of his career. And he was going to do it by becoming Katsuki Yuuri's coach!

Now, while Yuri didn't care much what Victor did with himself, there was severe problem in this plan.

He forgot to fucking choreograph a routine for Yuri's Senior debut!

Yuri was going to fucking kill him.

"Uh oh. Yuratchka is pissed. Take cover!" Mila announced, darting behind Georgi theatrically, in order to protect herself from his budding wrath.

Yuri was quiet though. He'd go and deal with Victor in his own time. He just needed to patiently wait for everyone to lose interest in his reaction, and for Victor to cave.

The other was weak willed to social media and he'd eventually cave and post some touristy photo, revealing his exact location.

Yuri just had to be patient. He could do that. Despite what Yakov though, Yuri was capable of waiting. Waiting when he shouldn't fucking have to however, was not his favorite way to pass the time.

* * *

Victor was practicing when Yuri had arrived.

Katsuki had run right by him on his way into Ice Castle Hasetsu. Yuri had gotten directions from a local who had spoken good English. The other Yuuri skidded to a stop and turned around suddenly to gape at him.

"Plisetsky-san! Wh-what are you doing in Japan?"

Yuri huffed. "That idiot of a rinkmate of mine, forgot a certain promise to me and I'm here to make him follow through on it at any cost. Even if I have to pull every grey hair from his ugly head."

Katsuki pouted suddenly and murmured almost too low for Yuri to catch, "He's not ugly."

Rolling his eyes at the other's disgusting admiration, Yuri said, "To _you_ , maybe."

"Victor's inside if you want to see him," Katsuki offered. "I was on my way to see him to show him that I finally got back to my weight."

" _Huh_?"

Katsuki flushed. "I gain weight quickly. I was a little too chubby and Victor wouldn't let me skate unless I went down to a weight he deemed acceptable. Said he wouldn't coach me if I didn't return to my weight at the Grand Prix Final."

"Hm."

Honestly, if this was Nikiforov's great plan to get into Katsuki's pants, he was doing a piss poor job of it. While Yuri wasn't exactly well-versed in this kind of thing, he had a feeling that making fun of someone's weight wasn't the way to their heart. Or ass. Whatever Victor was aiming for.

"Show me the way so I can kick him in the face."

"Please don't. He has such a nice face."

The other's flush was disgusting. Yuri didn't see the appeal.

The teen gave an exaggerated motion of throwing up so Katsuki understood his feelings on the matter.

"I'll also kick his ass into gear.," promised Yuri. "If he's serious about coaching you, then he's got to start training you and not sitting on his ass all damn day! This isn't a vacation."

"He sometimes comes for a run with me, but he usually spends his days here," Katsuki murmured while leading Yuri inside the rink which was a lot larger than expected for such a small town. "He's always working on the same steps and spins though. I can't tell if he's trying or just messing around."

And Yuri got the other's meaning when he finally laid eyes on Victor.

He'd come up with the choreography weeks ago but had been having trouble putting it all into a routine. He'd even separated the moves into separate routines, but he still wasn't inspired enough to finish said routines. So he just ended up repeating the same moves over and over with no change.

Perhaps time off was exactly what he had needed. Maybe Katsuki Yuuri had somehow saved Russia's Hero with a simple smile and a drunken night of dancing. Victor didn't truly leave the skating world. He was still there and would still be a part of it, but he wouldn't be front and center.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri leaned over the barrier and screamed as loud as he could in Russian, " _VITYA! GET YOUR DISGUSTING, LOVE-STRUCK ASS OVER HERE!_ "

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other YOI fics!


	6. Drunken Moron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets hammered and Yuri is a saint...ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A laugh or two. Or not. Depends on how you view the situation.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Katsudon! Katsudon is my eros!"

Yuri snorted harder than he ever had before. And it wasn't because he was making fun of Katsuki. Frankly, Yuuri needed some help, but he wasn't all that bad. His inspiration was unhealthy food that he could only have every now and then. Fine. Whatever.

Yuri was tickled because of the look on Victor's face! He even managed to take a photo of it and send it to all of their rinkmates back in Russia!

Ever since proposing the Hot Springs on Ice event and the whole two routines against each other, Victor had been trying his damndest to flirt with Yuuri. He fucking gave the other a routine centered around sexual appeal all to get him in the mood. Victor was losing his touch if this was the best idea he could come up with.

And Katsuki couldn't do it! And to rub salt on the wound, he did not think of Victor as the inspiration for his routine! It was fucking fantastic!

These past few months of watching Victor being knocked off center as someone did not rush into his arms and swoon at everything he did - at least not publicly or obviously - had been the best in Yuri's young life!

And while he was a little put out by Katsuki's sudden need to flee, he wouldn't hold it against the other. He probably thought they were making fun of him as he had that annoying tendency to assume that because he felt a certain way, others must feel the same.

Of course both Victor and Yuri learned from his sister Mari, that when Katsuki was down or stressed, he would run off to Ice Castle or his ballet instructor's place and just practice over and over until he felt well again. Having both buildings accessible to him any time he wanted had to have been a boon growing up.

Yuri would admit to being a little jealous. Just a little.

* * *

That idiot. Victor fucking Nikiforov, in his heartbroken idiocy, went and got himself sloshed. And it was probably the most drunk that Yuri had ever seen before. Worse than Katsuki's drunkenness at the banquet.

Katsuki was clingy and rowdy when drunk, Victor was clingy and whiny.

Katsuki was a fun drunk. Victor wasn't. And Yuri was the unfortunate soul who had to learn this early on in life.

Yuri had ended up being the one to help the moron into bed, mostly because he had to go through Victor's room to get to the room he was staying in, and Victor's stomping around had woken him up. And if Victor did not get to bed, then what little sleep Yuri would get, would be ruined by his whining.

He'd slid the door open to find the idiot on the floor in the doorway to his room. He was crying. Actually fucking crying and everything.

" _Yuriooooooo_!" Victor whined.

Right. Yuuri's sister had dubbed him Yurio so they didn't get he and Katsuki confused. And while it was a bit annoying that _his_ name had to be changed, no one listened to his complaints and he just decided to ignore it to the best of his ability.

" _Yurio, I'm sad._ " Victor's tongue fumbled a little over his mother language.

" _I can tell. Moron._ "

Victor sniffed as Yuri tried helping him up. He made no effort to do any work, leaving Yuri to bodily drag him to the bed and shove him down on it.

" _Suuuuuuper sad! Yuuri isn't returning any of my advances!_ " the man slurred, sniffing as he tried to wipe away his tears. He ended up hitting himself in the face.

" _You come on too fucking strong. All the time. I would be avoiding you too._ "

Or Katsuki was a blushing mess because of his admiration/crush on Victor Nikiforov. Either or.

"But then he does things that make me think he'll reci- recpo- reciprocate! And I get excited! And then… BOOSH!" came the sudden English reply.

" _Quiet down!_ " Yuri hissed, looking toward the door with worried eyes. " _You'll wake up the whole damn building!_ "

Victor leaned up, fixing Yuri with a desperate gaze. "He put me in this room. He's a tease, I swear! Yurio, this is the _banquet room_!"

He didn't mean it. He really didn't mean it. But it was so fucking hilarious he couldn't help it!

He shoved his face into the duvet covering Victor's bed and let out the quietest guffaw he could manage.

It was like a cruel twist of fate! And it was fucking beautiful!

So Victor fell for a drunk man he didn't know, gave him his number, and never heard from him again. Flirted with him all throughout Worlds, got no response. Flew out to fucking Japan to heed Katsuki's proposition for Victor to be his coach, gets no recognition. Flirts a shit ton and nothing happens. Gets put in the very room named after the fiasco at the banquet. Gets frustrated when Katsuki pulls away all the time. Tried to give Katsuki a routine that would bring out the inner sexy demon inside, only to find that Katsuki lacked confidence and did not understand sexual appeal in the least.

And to put bluntly, Katsuki Yuuri preferred to think of food for sexual inspiration, rather than Victor who had practically groped him during practice every day this week.

Victor had it bad if he was still staying around after all that. Especially if he saw fit to drink until dawn because he was so emotional.

Yuri glanced over, and found that the moron was asleep.

A lovesick idiot Victor Nikiforov had turned out to be.

Yuri didn't know what to do with him.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Nishigori Yuuko asked as he laced up his skates.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders, still not fully understanding why Katsuki's best friend was so cheerful and nice all the time.

"You'll get it eventually. You skate beautifully," the woman said before waving and skipping off, leaving him to wonder over her words.

'Eventually'. But Yuri was the type to want to get it now.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other YOI fics! Happy New Year.


	7. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Yuuri have a mutual exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same shit different day for Yuri. But he's still a kid and of course he'll be affected when someone considers his opinion to be worth something.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

It came as a surprise when Katsuki Yuuri clapped both of his hands together and bowed his head over them, pleading for Yuri Plisetsky to teach him how to land a Quad Salchow.

Yuri was an ass most of the time, but no one had ever come to him for help before. It made him feel special in a way. Like he was needed for something, and no one had ever needed him before. So to have this skater whom he knew had a shit load of skill and potential, coming to him for help, made him feel… he didn't know.

But he felt it most certainly.

He also agreed to help Katsuki, because there wasn't a reason for him to refuse.

"Come on."

Yuri proceeded to do Victor's job by teaching the Japanese skater what exactly he was doing wrong.

And when Katsuki wasn't in front of an audience, he did really well. His anxiety was what caused him problems. So what he really needed most was a method to use when his anxiety began fucking him over. Yuri didn't know much about those things, but he _did_ make sure that the other understood just what his problem was.

Under Yuri's hour long tutelage, he'd landed a Quad Salchow. Not perfectly, but he certainly managed it, which was impressive in Yuri's book.

"Hey katsudon, what do you think I'm missing from my program?" Yuri asked, remembering Yuuko's words from earlier.

He needed to get better and how was he supposed to do that if he didn't understand? Victor made no fucking sense half of the time.

Yuuri blinked, his water bottle halfway to his lips.

"Motivation."

"Eh?"

" _Proper_ motivation," Yuuri amended, face a little flushed now that he had Yuri's full attention. "You seem to overthink the performance. You're a natural, I can tell easily. And you have a lot of talent. You kind of remind me of a younger Victor sometimes."

Yuri hoped he wasn't blushing. _Being compared to that idiot is not good_ , he tried to tell himself.

"You focus too much on the technical aspects and ignore the emotional aspects. Back at Sochi, I overheard Victor telling you that your steps were off. He was right about that, but the reason was because you didn't feel the music. You were off by a few seconds, which really ruined your timing."

Katsuki placed his bottle down and stepped on the ice again. "You rush yourself. You want to win. You want to prove yourself because you're only recently fifteen and you're about to join the Senior division, which is full of skaters more mature and who have way more experience than you. You need to stand out in order to not be swept under the rug. I understand that. But you can't keep thinking of only half the performance.

"Look at _me_. I managed to somehow make it to the Grand Prix Final and my jumps are terrible. What saved me was presentation. My footwork, spins, and spirals. You won because of your proficiency in jumps and spins, but your footwork and interpretation of the music was off. You would have scored higher had you truly been in tune with the music."

Katsuki tapped a finger against his mouth. "Agape would have been easy for me. I'm emotional and can connect with the idea easily. I would think of my parents and Minako. My sister and Yuuko. The people who support me despite not fully understanding my dreams or goals. I think of what unconditional love means to me, and I think of them. Who represents unconditional love to _you_?"

Supporting even when they didn't fully understand. Yuri knew of that very well. His grandpa was like that.

His whole childhood had been full of hard work and no play. And the one he always looked to was his grandfather, because Lord knows he couldn't count on his mother to be there where she was supposed to be.

Unconditional love. Selfless… and with all your heart.

"I think you've realized what Agape is to you," Katsuki smiled, breaking him from his thoughts.

And only then did Yuri realize that he'd been tearing up in the process.

* * *

Yuri's Agape training was progressing. Victor had finally said something positive and asked him how he'd figured it out.

"The guy you've been mooning after the past several months is a better coach than you are," was Yuri's only answer. If only to get back at the man for his shitty training methods and rudeness.

Katsuki said his piece, and managed to explain everything that Yuri needed to know.

Victor was shit at emotions, much like half of the Russian team was really. He was even worse at explaining them. Eros is sexy, Agape is innocent. That was the best he could really give the two skaters under his tutorship.

Victor pouted obviously. "What did Yuuri say?"

"A lot more than you did. Now watch me and actually _tell me_ what I need to work on."

He then made Victor stand by as he performed the routine - which had a high ass difficulty now that he thought about it - thinking of his grandfather almost the entire time.

He was breathless by the end of it, and when he looked over to Victor, he found the man simply blinking at him. No expression.

" _Well_?" he demanded.

"You need to work on keeping your Agape up while performing. You slipped in and out of it often, but it was still beautiful to witness. You have months until the assignments are given however, so you'll learn how to synchronize then. Don't worry."

He'd also need that time to build up his stamina. He felt like he'd just run a 5 kilometer race without a break!

"Yuuri!" Victor cheered, waving Katsuki forward. "Let's work on your Eros now!"

Katsuki paled. He still hadn't found his true Eros yet.

Poor bastard.

What the hell were they supposed to do about that?

How did they make the Japanese man ooze sexual confidence for his damn routine?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics!


	8. What the Fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's damn competition brought forth many questions. The most important one. What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri probably wishes he wasn't used to this shit. But knows Victor really well.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Katsuki ended up leaving late in the evening. It had happened after he and Yuri had chosen their costumes from Victor's ridiculous collection. He'd been working through the arm movements of his routine, when he stiffened. His eyes went wide, and he got to his feet in a flash, and was out the door seconds later.

"What was that about?" Yuri ended up asking because he didn't like not knowing things.

Victor's pout came out of nowhere again and he looked to Yuri as if he held all the answers in the world. The blond grunted, knowing he was about to become the fool's pillow.

" _He hasn't changed his mind about the katsudon, has he?_ " Yuri asked, switching to Russian. He wanted to get the obvious out of the way before they dove into other subjects.

The silver head shook twice back and forth.

Yuri sighed. " _Why don't you just tell him you like him?_ "

Victor's shoulders slumped. " _I've tried so much! You see how he is! He's a shy mess! I offered to wash his back, he ran away. I asked to have a sleepover, he wouldn't let me in his room. We went out for many runs and I tried asking him questions but he always shot them down! What do I do?!_ "

" _You are coming on too damn strong!_ " the teen hissed, his own frustration rising. " _Being drunk lowers people's inhibitions. It doesn't make them a new person, just gets rid of that stupid veil of propriety. Naturally he's too respectful and shy to do what he's really thinking and it's not as if your reputation in these matters in glowing._ "

If Victor's shoulders slumped any further, the man would become a part of the table between them.

" _Not to mention he's a big fucking fan of yours - for some damn reason - so he might be uneasy with you in his home._ "

" _He hasn't asked for an autograph though!_ "

" _Because he's fucking shy you idiot!_ "

" _So I should sign something and then give it to him?_ "

Yuri's head connected with the table. " _No! You need to be fucking patient. Sometimes that's all you can do._ "

* * *

The next morning, Yuri found himself slipping into what he realized was a very form fitting outfit that glittered far too much for his preferences. Unfortunately, the idea of unconditional love meant purity and the shining silver of the costume was the closest thing in Victor's damn collection that fit such an idea.

Honestly, the man's taste in performance costumes was kind of gross. Most of them from before his twenties had skirts with ruffles. Who the fuck wore ruffles? Couldn't they have just been normal skirts?

Katsuki was lucky to have had a crush on that one costume that didn't have a hideous skirt attached. His inner fan had come out for a moment as he recited exactly where Victor had performed in said costume, and how old he was when it had occurred.

Yuri slipped on his jacket, wishing that he wasn't so damn short.

Nishigori Yuuko was all smiles as she bounced around Katsuki, who was staring at her like she had lost her mind. When the woman laid eyes on him, her grin brightened and she skipped on over.

"Hi, Yuri!"

She called him by his actual name. She wasn't annoying.

It was hard to believe that she was ten years older than him and had three children more than a third his age.

"Are you ready to give it your all?"

It wasn't like this little competition of Victor's was a big deal. It was just some game laid to try to help Katsuki out by preparing him for competition against a formidable opponent. Yes, Victor had called Yuri a formidable opponent for Katsuki.

And maybe in the back of his mind he might have liked that a bit. Rarely did anyone ever take him seriously. Victor was one of those few who did, offering criticism and praise when he felt it was deserved. And Katsuki… and his friend Yuuko. They did as well.

"I'll certainly try," he told the woman. That was the best he could do. Victor had given him a hellish routine and he needed to up his stamina training if he wanted to complete it without feeling like he was dying every time. He also struggled to keep his Agape in mind through the entire performance, but he was getting there.

"That's all we can hope for. You'll be on in a few moments, so just take a deep breath and do your best."

"Da."

* * *

Stepping off the ice had been… different. Victor had called out to him, a smile on his face.

"That was the best performance you've given so far. You lost Agape halfway through though, so I would suggest jogging and endurance training to help you get enough stamina to pull this off. It'll benefit you in the future. Once you can focus on more than your burning lungs and the next move you have to make, you'll be able to dedicate your Agape more clearly. Still, you have months to perfect this routine and I expect absolute perfection at the Grand Prix Final!"

Yuri nodded in response. His lungs were still rebelling and he needed a drink. Yuuko was there with a bottle of water and a smile. He nodded his thanks and inhaled the entire bottle immediately.

"Yuuri is up now and he looks a little ill."

Yuri glanced up, seeing Victor and Katsuki staring each other down. Katsuki was wide eyed and Victor looked expectant.

His and Yuuko's jaws dropped when Katsuki reached out and wrapped his arms around Victor's shoulders. It was a very bold move for someone like Katsuki and even under the poor lighting, Yuri could see the flush on the other's face as he pulled away and shed his sports jacket.

The costume looked very… good on him, if Yuri was being honest. Which was shocking because he'd thought the shirt would make it awkward. But Katsuki had subtle curves and a slimmed down waist to pull it off in a way. Also, the fact that it was black only and nothing like those frilly, colorful pieces of trash back at the inn, probably made it better.

Katsuki had slicked his hair back like he usually did for competition and his glasses had been deposited in his ballet instructor's hands.

The announcers were introducing Katsuki as he took to the center of the rink. The brunet took a very visible breath before closing his eyes.

Yuri could tell a difference between this performance and his practice sessions. Something had changed in Katsuki's manner.

A familiar change. Hands rose in front of his own body, brushing against his own frame as they spread out and away. Katsuki's head turned and Yuri could practically see Victor in those movements. Yet at the same time, there was something different about it. Especially the smirk that Katsuki aimed in Victor's direction.

Victor fucking whistled. He couldn't even keep his damn libido under control long enough to properly judge a competition.

However, Katsuki was completely different and there was a subtle confidence in his performance. His graceful movements more fluid than Victor's had been. And, dare Yuri think it, his step sequences were more refined than Victor's had been. Basically, it was a program that fit his skills very well, while still upping the difficulty.

Yuri could easily admit that Katsuki was better than both he and Victor at steps and spins. He had more stamina than either of them, and had probably refined his technique for years in a rink he hadn't had to share with anyone else.

A spread eagle into a Triple Axel was ambitious, and Katsuki did land it. Not perfectly, but as that was one of the harder entries for the jump, he could be given some leeway for it. And he had months to improve it so it wasn't like he was in trouble.

His Quad Salchow came out perfectly, making Yuri smirk. Who was the one to teach him how to land it without almost breaking his neck? That was right. Yuri Plisetsky, the Ice Tiger of Russia. He was the shit.

Katsuki had the impressive stamina and capability to save all of his jumps for the latter half of his routine. He was lucky. If anything, Yuri could tell the technical points for this routine would be off the charts. Probably record breaking should he perform it perfectly by the Grand Prix Final.

There was room for improvement, even if his Quad Toe-Triple Toe combination was perfection and his final spin combination was just as perfect.

When the brunet stopped on time with the music, his arms had been wrapped around his own body so tightly, the image almost mimicked a lover's embrace.

Damn. Even Yuri could tell who had won this little competition, but that didn't mean he was going to go easy on the other!

However, seeing Katsuki go red in the face after getting a hug from Victor was certainly amusing.

"You both did beautifully," Yuuko said, voice full of pride.

"Thanks."

* * *

"So what exactly changed from yesterday to today?" Yuri ended up asking that evening at dinner.

As they had decided to take their meal in Victor's room, they didn't have to worry about bothering anyone else's dinner.

Katsuki was flushed. "My attitude. I was coming at the story from the wrong angle."

Victor sat up suddenly, his interest obviously piqued. "'Story'?"

While Yuri was also curious, he would gladly let the idiot do the talking for him. Victor was a good scapegoat.

Katsuki looked away. "Don't laugh again."

"Tell us, please!"

There was a sigh. "So when you skated Eros, I envisioned this playboy. He's really enchanting, and he comes to town in pursuit of the most beautiful woman, but she isn't swayed at first despite everyone else being easily drawn in. So he fixes all of his attention on her, and eventually she caves. They share a night of passion but then he suddenly up and leaves without even a word and she's left alone and longing for him."

There was a moment of silence between his explanation and Yuri's ability to grasp the 'story' he was talking about. And if he swapped out a few words for other words, then he could totally see this as the story of the banquet and if that wasn't hilarious, he didn't know what would be.

But...

"You said you interpreted it incorrectly at first?" Yuri murmured, trying to figure out how that was wrong in any way. It was pretty damn spot on actually.

Katsuki had finally gotten Victor to unwind and dance after nearly an hour of dragging various people into dance offs. He got Victor within his grasp, swept him off his feet - literally did it four times, Victor's shoes left the ground and everything! - and then never contacted him afterward, leaving the idiot to pine loudly for months.

"Well, I'm not attractive or seductive, so I can't pull Eros off in any way by myself."

Yuri glanced at Victor and saw that the man was staring the Japanese Yuuri down like he was some kind of unknown entity.

And Yuri could not blame him.

"So when I realized that I can't be a playboy and that that role really makes me uncomfortable, I went to Minako-sensei and asked her to teach me how to move like a woman. Taking on the role to the temptress who seduces the playboy was a lot easier." Katsuki looked down at his hand, which were clutching at his enormous sweater. "My friend Phichit always told me I have nice eyes, so to add to it, I applied some eyeliner like he taught me, hoping it would work."

There was just so much about this and Yuri didn't know how to take any of it.

What the fuck?

He could kind of see where Victor was coming from when he claimed that Katsuki Yuuri was a tease. The man was either incredibly unaware of himself, or he was really trying his hardest to cockblock Victor. Either way, this was sort of hilarious and kind of pathetic.

And as expected, Victor took this news not very well.

But then, as Yuri thought about it, he had to ask something.

"So _this idiot_ ," he said, jabbing a thumb in Victor's direction, "skated as the playboy seducing everyone, and _you_ skated as the temptress seducing the playboy. So you were basically seducing Victor to you?"

The simultaneous flushing of Katsuki's face, and the growing excitement on Victor's face, were both disgusting.

Yuri rolled his eyes as the two stared one another down, Katsuki not denying Yuri's words, and Victor looking like he had been given the best gift ever.

They were fucking gross.

Why was he helping them at all?

* * *

"You have to go so soon?" asked Yuuri, who was frowning.

"Da. I have to practice for my Senior debut and I need a Free Program. I've also realized that I need to work on a few things and I have to start immediately."

"Then before you go, I want you to take a photo with us."

"'Us'?" the teen repeated in confusion, only to find himself being dragged out to the front room where the entire Katsuki brood was standing. One of the customers was holding a fancy camera in her hands and she looked impatient.

Yuri found himself surrounded by people who all beamed at the camera.

Afterward was spent eating katsudon and simply entertaining Victor and trying not to laugh at Katsuki who wouldn't stop blushing.

Yuuko gave him a hug and a small bag before he departed that evening. Inside were a pair of gloves, a hat, and a scarf. All tiger print. All knitted.

"The girls wanted to give them to you personally but they have a curfew so I promised I'd give you their gift. 'A late birthday present' they said," the woman said with a smile. "When the photo is developed, I promise I'll send you a copy."

Yuri stared down at the bag that was leopard print with a black bow on it, he almost teared up.

He didn't often get gifts, let alone ones that were actually geared toward his personal interests.

"Thank you," he mumbled, trying to hide behind his hair. His face was probably red and everything.

"Yurio! Let's go!" shouted Victor from the car. Because for some reason he and Katsuki had to drive him to the train station.

"Do well," were the last words Nishigori Yuuko said to him in person.

Little did he know they wouldn't be the last words she would ever communicate to him.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics!


	9. Caring is Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri cares and he doesn't know why!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yurio! This kid just needs a vacation and eff anyone who says NO!
> 
> Though really, I'm sure he and Yuuko text a shit ton. ^-^

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The woman before him looked severe. Yakov had brought her in saying that she was going to to be training him. The woman herself eyed him silently for a moment, but then she was shoving her fingers in his mouth and forcing his head back to evaluate the state of his teeth.

"Good teeth at least. Attractive features. Not very tall though."

Yuri found himself being bent into various shapes, his leg being stretched all the way up as he leaned against the window sill for support. There was a burn in his hamstrings in response.

"Not very flexible, is he? We'll start from square one with ballet."

' _Not very flexible_ '? Yuri had been taking ballet classes for years. He cross trained for God's sake! He could do every kind of split out there easily! 'Not very flexible' his ass!

" _Who is this?!_ " the teen demanded of his coach, a glare on his face. He wouldn't settle for being insulted by some babushka.

"I am Lilia Baranovskaya, of the Bolshoi Ballet. I will be choreographing your Free Program for this coming season," said the woman, mouth tight and eyes narrowed.

She placed a hand on his face, forcing all of his attention onto her. "The only people who succeed are those willing to be reborn as many times as necessary. You will be broken and destroyed. And you will arise from your old shell as a new and better Yuri Plisetsky. Are you willing to put your everything into this?"

She was intent. Serious in the extreme. But he'd heard her name before, and he knew that she was not one to play or mess around. She was someone important and if she was to be taking him on, then he would have to give everything he had plus more.

Yuri respected Victor and Katsuki. Yes, he was looking forward to competing against the the katsudon. No, he was not going to go easy on him just because the love birds were kind to him.

"I'll give you everything I have."

* * *

"Yuratchka, what are you doing?" asked Mila once she noticed that Yuri was paying far more attention to his mobile than his food.

"Nishigori Yuuko insisted that I keep in touch. She told me she just mailed me something and I should get it within the week. We are talking about the idiots right now."

 **YU-YU:** Hi, Yuri!

 **YU-YU:** I wanted to let you know that the photos were developed and you'll be getting yours in the mail soon!

 **YU-YU:** How are things going? ^-^

 **Yuri_P:** Yakov brought in his ex-wife.

 **Yuri_P:** Her name is Lilia Baranovskaya. She is terrifying.

 **YU-YU:** I've heard of her before. She's Minako-sensei's senpai.

 **YU-YU** : They shared a class together for about a year.

 **Yuri_P:** She's a hard ass.

 **Yuri_P:** And I have to live in her big mansion and follow a strict schedule.

 **Yuir_P:** Was it like this for katsudon?

 **YU-YU:** No. Minako-sensei was more calm with Yuuri.

 **YU-YU:** He started ballet in an attempt to become more outspoken, but he found himself preferring seclusion in the studio than making friends with his classmates.

 **YU-YU:** He took up more lessons and dedicated himself before Minako-sensei convinced him to try skating.

 **YU-YU:** Which is where I come in! I taught him the basics and Yuuri picked it all up perfectly, outclassing me within three years.

 **Yuri_P:** So you were his rinkmate?

 **YU-YU:** Yep!

 **YU-YU:** Takeshi and I were the friends he spent the most time with because we shared similar interests.

 **YU-YU:** We never made it past regional championships though, so we just supported Yuuri as best as we could.

 **YU-YU:** If we all couldn't represent Hasetsu, at least one of us could!

 **Yuri_P:** Was katsudon good when he was my age?

 **Yuri_P:** There aren't many videos available and those that are are too poor in quality.

 **YU-YU:** Hmmmm.

 **YU-YU:** Yuuri didn't really stick out in Juniors until he was sixteen, and that was when he won gold suddenly at the Junior Nationals.

 **YU-YU:** Because he spent the majority of his time at Ice Castle, he'd built up a lot of stamina, which allowed him to refine his step sequences so much. His presentation was what got him the victory despite the fact that he stepped out of almost all of his jumps.

 **YU-YU:** Sometimes it's more than just being better. We each have strengths that others don't have.

 **YU-YU:** Yuuri's ballet lends him strength in steps, spins, and spirals. Victor is best at jumps because of determination and rigorous training. But Yuuri needs help on jumps, and Victor need to work on his stamina and his steps.

 **YU-YU:** Everyone can use improvement somewhere, never forget that.

 **Yuri_P:** What do I need to work on?

 **Yuri_P:** Lilia keeps having me do repetitions and 'suicides' which are these ridiculous back and forth runs in order to build my stamina and I hate them!

 **Yuri_P:** And while I know that I need to work on presentation because I focus too much on nailing my jumps, I don't really see much beyond that.

 **YU-YU:** And how did you come to that realization, Yuri?

 **Yuri_P:** Katsudon. He helped me find my Agape and told me that I'm rushing too much and my pride gets in the way because I want to prove that I'm someone to take seriously.

 **Yuri_P:** But neither of my routines can afford to have that kind of attitude, which makes it even harder to focus because I'm not nice or soft in any way and Lilia wants to turn me into a Prima Ballerina but I'm not delicate.

 **YU-YU:** Yurio, I will admit to not knowing much about ballet, but there is one thing I know and that it is not easy.

 **YU-YU:** Ballet dancers put their bodies through hell every day of their lives in order to make it look flawless and delicate. I can assure you that they are anything but delicate in any way.

 **YU-YU:** It's about presentation. The strength is a silent type, which is the same for figure skating. You don't need to be delicate, you need to LOOK delicate. Like an act in a play.

 **Yuri_P:** I need to feel it like katsudon said?

 **YU-YU:** Exactly.

 **YU-YU:** You won't regret it. And besides, you might learn more about yourself that way.

 **Yuri_P:** Hmm…

 **Yuri_P:** How is katsudon doing?

 **YU-YU:** Oh! Yuuri is going to producing his own music. Victor insisted he choose and they've been dancing around each other constantly.

 **YU-YU:** I think Yuuri is realizing that there is more to Victor than gold medals, fabulous skating, and perfect hair.

 **Yuri_P:** ???

 **Yuri_P:** And his hair isn't that great!

 **YU-YU:** We all know Yuuri has a crush on Victor. Ever since I made him watch Victor's first gold winning Junior World Championship performance, he's been gone on Victor.

 **YU-YU:** Victor isn't perfect and Yuuri is learning that the god of skating really isn't that ethereal. It got awkward around here for a few days. And then one day they didn't come in to skate and the next day, they were a lot more calm with each other.

 **Yuri_P:** Did Victor do something to put katsudon off?

 **YU-YU:** I don't think so. Yuuri just has terrible anxiety. Anything can affect him and I think it was a learning experience for Victor as well. They need to learn these things about each other if they are going to be a cohesive unit.

 **Yuri_P:** They're idiots.

 **YU-YU:** Yes. Yes they are! ^-^

 **Yuri_P:** Have neither of them realized that they practically flirt all the time?

 **Yuri_P:** Because if they are still doing this shit by the Grand Prix Final, I'm going to hit them.

 **Yuri_P:** And lock them in a damn room together.

 **YU-YU:** Yuuri's getting used to Victor's constant invasion of his privacy, so I'm not sure that would work.

 **Yuri_P:** They'll drive me to drink!

 **YU-YU:** Can you actually do that?

 **Yuri_P:** No legal drinking age here. I can't buy alcohol until I'm eighteen, but getting my hands on it isn't hard. But I don't want to turn into the idiot. He drinks himself under and then can't focus the next day. It's a good example to not follow.

 **YU-YU:** Happy to know it!

 **YU-YU:** Good luck in your training!

"Victor is a clueless idiot," Yuri settled with as he placed his mobile down, rolling his eyes at the thought of the other Russian.

"Has he not made any moves on Katsuki Yuuri yet?" asked Mila, her smile wide and amused.

"He _has_ , but katsudon has anxiety and is shy as shit most of the time, so anything Victor does goes over his head or causes him to run away. And the thing is they _both_ are so damn into each other and don't seem to realize it!"

Mila merely laughed and patted his shoulder. "You should take a water break before getting back to the ice. That frustration won't help you during practice."

She had a point.

And _why_ was he caring at all about other people's love lives!?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics!


	10. Fallouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life, when one has to live with the repercussions of the actions of others. Or otherwise known as, everyone keeps doing shit to piss off Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This kid ships it and he doesn't even know it!
> 
> -There's so much that made me giggle. 
> 
> -I took liberties with info not given.
> 
> -I wrote this in half an hour just now.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Yuri Plisetsky, you will watch what you are thinking!"

He grumbled to himself, trying his best to not seem like he was thinking bad things, even though he was most definitely thinking bad things. But the problem was that Lilia Baranovskaya was very good at reading facial expressions, so even when he was as blank as a slate, she somehow knew what was going on in his head.

Ballet had been something he'd been doing off and on since he was younger. He had taken a small hiatus for a while because he felt he had needed to train up for his Senior debut, but Yakov had enrolled him back in classes again. Except the classes were one on one with his ex-wife who was some big shot ballerina.

Yuri remembered how pissed off he'd been when she told him that he wasn't very flexible. His body had arched into the position she had demanded of him without much trouble, but he wasn't limber enough for her. And he found out why soon enough.

"You started your ballet training far too late, and then you quit your classes, leaving you with only three years of experience. Your competition, Katsuki Yuuri, was trained by a ballet dancer of my skill level ever since he was four. And he had kept up his training even if he skates primarily. Nearly twenty years against your four years puts you at a disadvantage."

The woman had been brutal when she enumerated his many mistakes. How she told him he was 'exceptionally unacceptable'.

She demanded a mixture from him. A mixture of things he was struggling to provide. Because he was operating under a body type that made specific routines like Agape easier to tell, but soon his body would change. He was right on the cusp of puberty. Right at the edge of the precipice of drama and suffering.

Beauty and strength. Yuri had beauty. _And_ he had strength. But he wouldn't have beauty forever. And when it was gone, what was he to do then? How would he make a style all for himself without become another Victor?

And he didn't know what to do in regards to that.

Yuri simply took a deep breath and continued in his practice. He would take advantage of the small window of opportunity before it was too late. He could think about the future later.

* * *

"Aw, look at Vitya's Instagram!"

Yuri glared at Mila when she shoved her mobile in his face, forcing him to look at whatever stupid thing Victor had posted now. And as usual, it was of the idiot and Katsuki. Nothign surprising as the man's Instagram had become inundated with photos of the other skater.

His arms were wrapped around the Japanese man's shoulders from behind, and his chin was on the other's head. Katsuki was sitting on a bench in front of a large shop with bright red lettering across the windows, with Victor standing behind him. Both were smiling for the camera.

"Gross," Yuri murmured spitefully. And it wasn't that them being a possible couple was gross per se, just that they were saps who were so into each other but didn't know it. And Yuri, as a fifteen year old athlete with no experience in that area, was not interested in seeing other people's love lives.

He had to see the bullshit going on with Georgi's love life and that was far too much for anyone's lifetime. Why would he wanted to see their stupid flirting and dancing around each other?

"Seems like Yuuri Katsuki has been warming up to our Vitya!" Mila went on to coo, looking more happy than anyone had a right to over the relationship of another person. "I knew that Vitya would eventually wear him down!"

Her mobile was shoved in his face again! "Look at how different this photo is! This was from last month! Literally a month difference and it goes from Vitya hanging off of him and him looking horrified and embarrassed, to Vitya hanging off of him and him looked embarrassed, but fondly exasperated!"

She was right in a sense. Katsuki looked more comfortable than he had a month ago. More open to Victor's advances.

It was fucking gross.

"Victor's love is one to be envied!" wailed Georgi from the other side of the rink, his mobile in his shaking hands as he skated compulsory figures. "I shall endeavor to be like him! I will win Anya back into my loving arms and we shall be just like Victor and his new beau are!"

Before Yuri could make a snide remark, Yakov's voice sounded throughout the rink. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING JUST STANDING AROUND?!"

Mila turned to the man and held up her mobile. "We're talking about Vitya's love li-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! GET BACK TO SKATING!" the man hollered, face turning puce.

It was enough to even get Yuri to move.

Mila leaned into him for a second to murmur, "Seems that he's not over Vitya skipping out yet."

"GET SKATING!"

Yuri snorted. "That idiot left us to deal with the fallout. It'll bit him in the ass soon, I'm telling you."

* * *

 **Yuri_P:** Have you and the katsudon gotten together yet?

 **Victor:** Oh ho ho!

 **Victor:** Are you telling me you're interested in my love life? ^-*

 **Yuri_P:** Fuck no!

 **Yuri_P:** Don't try to get out of this either!

 **Victor:** I'm not!

 **Victor:** I'm just asking a simple question.

 **Yuri_P:** You haven't done anything yet, have you?

 **Victor:** Um...

 **Yuri_P:** You fucking moron! Then what's with the grabbing?!

 **Victor:** I like touching him!

 **Yuri_P:** EW!

 **Yuri_P:** Too much fucking info!

 **Victor:** You're the one asking questions!

 **Yuri_P:** And you're avoiding!

 **Yuri_P:** So either you did something and he hasn't noticed.

 **Yuri_P:** Or you haven't done shit.

 **Yuri_P:** Which is it?

 **Victor:** Yuuri is focusing on his skating right now.

 **Yuri_P:** I will fly back there just to smack you!

 **Yuri_P:** This dancing around each other shit is getting old.

 **Yuri_P:** And it's fucking gross to witness!

 **Victor:** Aw.

 **Victor:** Are you concerned for us? :)

 **Victor:** That's so sweet Yurio!

 **Yuri_P:** Don't call me that!

 **Yuri_P:** And stop trying to change the subject!

 **Victor:** How's training with Lilia?

 **Yuri_P:** Fuck you!

Victor: I took classes with her too you know.

 **Yuri_P:** And you quit after a year, she told me.

 **Yuri_P:** And I'm going to be kicking your ass.

 **Victor:** You mean you're going to attempt to kick Yuuri's ass.

 **Yuri_P:** When you come back I'm kicking BOTH of your asses!

 **Victor:** Both?

 **Yuri_P:** Yeah. Both!

 **Victor:** You think of Yuuri as competition? :)

 **Victor:** That's so sweet!

 **Yuri_P:** Fuck you!

 **Yuri_P:** You're hopeless!

 **Yuri_P:** And Yakov is still pissed at you btw.

He exited out of the messenger and glared at the wall of his bedroom. Victor was a moron and Yuri wanted to shove a skate up his ass. Lodge it up there good and tight.

What was taking him so damn long?

How hard was it to just tell someone who is obviously into you, that you like them? Yuri didn't see the problem.

Unless… unless the idiot thought Katsuki did see him that way?

Oh, fuck no! Not on his life!

He was too young to be stressing over this shit! And it wasn't even _his_ shit!

* * *

It was a simple post. It was just a simple post that he had made. A photo of him laying down with his cat. That was it. Nothing special. Nothing that nobody had ever seen before. He always posted about his cat.

It was what happened in the comments, that was the problem. When did the katsudon start following him on social media?

 **yuri-plisetsky** With Nikita.

**#afterpractice #cats**

_2,389 Likes_

**yuris-angels** Looking good Yurachka!

 **v-nikiforov** You look really tired! Take care of yourself!

 **v-nikiforov** Also, Yuuri and I are proud of you!

 **katsuki_yuuri** I don't need you to speak for me, Victor.

 **v-nikiforov** :(

 **iceicebb** omg, v-nikiforov is right above me!

 **katsuki_yuuri** But he is right, we're proud! :)

 **yuri-plisetsky** I hate the both of you!

 **v-nikiforov** We love you too, Yurio!

 **yuri-plisetsky** DON'T CALL ME THAT!

 **yuris-angels** Such good sportsmanship!

 **iceicebb** wow

 **mila_babi** AW~! SO CUTE! :D

And the comments just fucking descended from there. He hated the both of them. They were embarrassing to even be connected to. Why the fuck did they have to do that on social media where everyone would fucking see it?

And now Mila knew. And she would tell Georgi. And then it would get around even more. And Georgi would probably go on another rant about how 'touching' the two were.

He shivered in disgust at the thought of another dramatic Shakespearean replay.

 **christophe-gc** Oooh!~ How interesting!~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oh fuck no!

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


	11. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuri have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The good old humor of their friendship! 
> 
> -Another part of my Easter Bundle!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**Yuri_P:** Have you learned any other jumps yet?

 **Katsu:** Um…

 **Katsu:** I might be trying to learn the Quad Flip on the side.

 **Yuri_P:** Does the idiot know that you're doing this?

 **Katsu:** No.

 **Katsu:** I want it to be a surprise.

 **Katsu:** And he's not an idiot. He's brilliant.

 **Yuri_P:** I won't tell, but you better explain how far along you are!

 **Katsu:** I got the rotations. I fall every time though.

 **Katsu:** My hip and thigh hurt.

 **Yuri_P:** Expected. You should be learning it from HIM.

 **Katsu:** I know, but I want to surprise him.

 **Yuri_P:** This sappy shit is gross.

 **Katsu:** Huh?

 **Yuri_P:** Your little crush. Just say something about it!

 **Katsu:** I do not have a crush!

 **Yuri_P:** Who the hell are you trying to fool?

 **Yuri_P:** I'm shocked he hasn't realized it yet.

 **Katsu:** HE CAN'T KNOW!

 **Yuri_P:** I thought you didn't HAVE a crush on him?

 **Katsu:** There's no point in lying if you already know about it! Is there?

 **Yuri_P:** No.

 **Yuir_P:** So tell him!!!

 **Katsu:** But what if he doesn't like me?

 **Katsu:** I'm nothing special.

 **Yuri_P:** He moved all the way to Japan for your katsudon loving ass!

 **Yuri_P:** And he's decided to train you instead of his own countryman.

 **Yuri_P:** He's putting a shit load of work into helping you become what you should be!

 **Yuri_P:** So don't you fucking dare say that you're 'nothing special'.

 **Yuri_P:** The god of figure skating thinks you're special.

 **Yuri_P:** He took a year off to help you, when he didn't have to.

 **Yuri_P:** Don't degrade his actions by assuming such stupid shit about yourself.

 **Yuri_P:** And don't insult me! I don't lose to people who suck!

 **Katsu:** Sorry.

 **Katsu:** And I'm a little surprised at how deeply you feel about this.

 **Katu:** And you might have made me tear up a little.

 **Yuri_P:** Your sappy heart is annoying.

 **Katsu:** You're sweet.

 **Yuri_P:** I AM NOT!

 **Katsu:** Though I'm not exactly sure what would prove I like him.

 **Yuri_P:** Just come out and say it?

 **Yuri_P:** Kind of obvious.

 **Katsu:** I don't have the courage to do that!

 **Yuri_P:** WTF am I supposed to know? I'm 15!

 **Katsu:** :( :( :(

 **Yuri_P:** Just like, kiss him or something equally gross.

 **Katsu:** Uhhh

 **Yuri_P:** Hug him or whatever!

 **Katsu:** He hugs me all the time!

 **Yuri_P:** Yeah, his IG is full of the proof!

 **Yuri_P:** But that's always HIM hugging YOU.

 **Katsu:** ?????

 **Yuri_P:** So do something he wouldn't expect and take charge.

 **Yuri_P:** Use your katsudon inspiration if you have to. Pretend to be eros or whatever.

 **Katsu:** Um

 **Yuri_P:** Look, I made sure he knew that you're shy.

 **Yuri_P:** I told him outright that you don't do shit because you're shy.

 **Yuri_P:** So he knows you opening up and shit will take a while.

 **Katsu:** We had a talk about opening up.

 **Katsu:** He asked me what I wanted him to be to make things easier between us.

 **Katsu:** I told him I only wanted him to be himself.

 **Katsu:** Though he offered to be my lover.

 **Yuri_P:** That's fucking gross and I didn't need to know that.

 **Yuri_P:** But honestly, you think he'd offer to do something he didn't agree with.

 **Katsu:** I just don't want him to feel like he has to pretend.

 **Katsu:** He's always willing to meet me where I am.

 **Katsu:** It didn't seem right to demand for him to be something he isn't.

 **Yuri_P:** You two are something else.

 **Katsu:** ?????

 **Yuri_P:** I haven't been this frustrated in a long time.

 **Yuri_P:** You go out to eat together?

 **Katsu:** Yes.

 **Yuri_P:** And you train together?

 **Katsu:** Yes.

 **Yuri_P:** You bathe together?

 **Katsu:** Yes.

 **Yuri_P:** You go shopping together?

 **Katsu:** Yes.

 **Yuri_P:** Then what more proof do you need?

 **Katsu:** He's my coach, Yurio.

 **Yuri_P:** *pfft*

 **Yuri_P:** I'll have you know that Yakov is mine and that moron's coach and he only trains with us.

 **Yuro_P:** He doesn't care when we shop or bathe and he sure as hell doesn't tag along when we eat!

 **Yuri_P:** That's not the coach mentality, katsudon.

 **Yuri_P:** Did your old coach treat you the way Victor treats you?

 **Katsu:** No.

 **Yuri_P:** See? Not usual coaching behavior. So do something about it!

 **Katsu:** I'll try.

 **Katsu:** We're going to the beach soon.

 **Yuri_P:** Do something. I don't care what it is.

 **Yuri_P:** Just get the shit started.

 **Katsu:** Um, should I tell you what happens?

 **Yuri_P:** I wish I didn't care about this shit.

 **Katsu:** Is that a no?

 **Yuri_P:** YOU BETTER FUCKING TELL ME!

 **Katsu:** Okay! Okay!

 **Yuri_P:** And keep me updated on the Quad Flip training.

 **Katsu:** Will do. ^-^

 **Katsu:** Also, I got new skaters the other day. Have U checks urs?

 **Yuri_P:** Fuck.

* * *

He was frustrated. He had proof. Proof that both Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri were so into each other, they could probably power the world with their budding love. He shuddered at having to even think of the damn word. It was gross and just not his kind of thing.

Victor had the hots for the Japanese man. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of it. He tried his damndest to get Katsuki's attention by touching him all the time, taking photos with him, practically gushing about him on any social media he had an app for, and generally made his life revolve around the other man.

And for some damn reason, Katsuki was oblivious to all of it! He simply thought it was either a Victor thing, or a coach thing. And Yuri had to be the one to ram it into his head that what Victor did was in no way was a figure skating coach did with their skaters. Ever.

He thought Victor didn't fancy him the same way. And Victor didn't know that Katsuki liked him because Katsuki was too shy to do anything about it, and he was too dense to realize that Victor practically salivated every time he so much as breathed.

It was that lacking confidence thing and the anxiety thing as well.

Yuri was not accustomed to being worried about his appearance or his skating. He didn't really know much in regards to anxiety. But he could understand that that was what held the katsudon back so much. He also knew that it wans't something that could be pushed to the side and ignored. It was a personal thing for Katsuki to deal with.

If he could just have confidence in himself, all this shit wouldn't be necessary. He and Victor would finally be together and no one would be demanding information from Yuri! As if Yuri had the answer that they were looking for in the first place!

How the hell did someone get confidence? Like, Katsuki was confident in his dancing, and his skating when not in front of a crowd. So he was confident in certain aspects of his life, but utterly terrible in others. It honestly made no sense!

Anxiety made no fucking sense!

And he hated it.

He hated not knowing shit.

* * *

"Higher!" Lilia demanded, and Yuri had to stretch even more, ignoring the pull in his hamstrings. This was worth it, he had to tell himself. It was all for a better end.

"I want you to be so limber that you can come out of that jump and easily transition into this spiral," the stern woman went on to say. "You must _breathe_ flexibility."

Yuri's Biellmann spiral was nothing like Katsuk's which was kind of sad. He'd seen the man's routines. There were YouTube channels dedicated to him. Yuri has watched many of his programs form when he was a Junior skater and Katsuki had very heavily leaned on spins, steps, and spirals back then, to make up for lacking of Triple jumps in his repertoire.

He was very good too, which pushed Yuri on to want to be better as well. His en pointe arabesque was ridiculous. Enough so that when Lilia had seen him watching the video of Katsuki demonstrating it in an old class of his back in his Junior days, she made Yuri get up and start a different form of training.

Katsuki's ballet instructor actually had him in the pointe shoes! And it seemed like Lilia was not to be outdone in any fashion.

It would explain why his training was suddenly ten times harder.

He was going to kick the other's ass for this.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


	12. The Media Sucks Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri still has to deal with the fallout from the bullshit Victor and Yuuri get into. Someone help this child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I feel so bad for the Russian Team. Even though Victor is gone he still affects their everyday lives!
> 
> -Yuri is sweet AND fierce. ^-^

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

"Yurachka, did you see Vitya's most recent posts?" Mila sang when she slipped behind him during their joint break. As expected, her mobile was in her hand and she had Instagram opened up on Victor's page.

He sighed. "No. Did he do something stupid?"

"Not really. He and Katsuki went to the beach all week for their little break and there are a lot of photos of Katsuki mostly naked."

The blond groaned long and loud. He did not want to see the photos she was no doubt going to show him, but at the same time, how would he verify if either of them made a move or not? The whole situation was a problem and he hated every minute of it!

Mila's mobile was shoved under his nose and he was forced to look at each and every photo that was taken during the past week.

"Our Vitya waited until the end of the week to post any of these. Something about not wanting their privacy to be invaded. If people had known, they probably would have flown out to Hasetsu again just to get up in their business and then it would have ruined their small holiday."

There were seventeen photos altogether. Both Victor and the katsudon were clad in only swim trunks, soaked through and smiling in every single one. Makka was even in a few of the shots, her fur sodden. He could only imagine the hell it would be to dry her off after being at the beach all afternoon. Served them right for bringing a rambunctious dog along with them.

Moron 1 and Moron 2 had their arms wrapped around each other in the very first photo. They looked like a couple. Yuri had to wonder what the person who had taken the photo, was thinking when they took it. The looks on their faces wasn't of a platonic anything and Yuri would fight someone to death on that matter.

The next had them chasing each other across the wet sand. Makka was in the background, stomping through the waves coming in.

The beach in Hasetsu actually had those little shower things available, and the next photos showed them in different swimwear, under the sprays as they were no doubt rinsing off all the sand. Though instead of trying to clean themselves off, the two were messing around, tossling each other's hair and smiling like two lovebirds.

All the other photos were of a similar nature. And the thing that stood out the most to Yuri, was the fact that Katsuki had initiated contact in all of the photos. It wasn't just Victor doing all of the hugging and holding and chasing. Katsuki Yuuri was doing things as well, which showed that he was putting forth some kind of effort.

Mila sighed softly. He glanced up, seeing her eyes glossing over with tears. She was about to cry on him. He hated it when that happened, but it wasn't like he could get away anyhow. She was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Vitya hasn't looked this happy in a long time," the woman said quietly.

If he was being honest, he didn't remember the idiot ever looking so happy. Except perhaps at the banquet. That one night where the idiot shed his shitty, fake ass smile and spent the first half of the night worrying about Katsuki drinking himself to death. And then Katsuki's mood did a one-eighty, changing the entire night for everyone who had been in attendance.

The one time where Victor wasn't thinking about training, or skating, or his theme for next season. He just danced and smiled and got slightly drunk while being spun around in the arms of someone who managed to make him fall hard.

"I think Katsuki is good for him," Mila added. "They both are good for each other."

They were. Which was why he was endlessly pissed that neither of them seemed to realize how into each other they were. While the old man was honest with himself - and Yuri and basically anyone who dared to ask - about his intentions toward the katsudon, he still wasn't capable of seeing how much Katsuki liked him.

It was frustrating!

* * *

"Mr. Plisetsky, can you tell us what you know about-"

"Were you aware that Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuur-"

"How do you feel knowing that your competition against Katsuki Yuuri was all a sha-"

There were paparazzi and reporters outside the rink! They were blocking all the entrances and would not back the fuck up! Yuri was going to break someone's jaw if the random bitch that grabbed him, didn't let the fuck go or else!

As if called by God, Yakov's irate voice could be heard screaming over everyone else's shouting, and Yuri pushed ahead through the crowd, finally managing to spot his coach. If he wasn't so damn short, he wouldn't be having this kind of problem in the first place!

"Yurachka, get inside and began your warm ups," the man ordered when he finally caught sight of the blond. "Lilia will not be coming in today. She despises crowds of rude people."

The subtle dig at the people being the biggest nuisance in his life, made him smirk. Trust Yakov to instill guilt into the hearts of rabid, shitty tabloid writers.

"They get to you too?" Mila asked from her bench when he stormed into the rink. His hair had been mussed up, which was annoying because he'd gone through the trouble of pulling it back that morning and now the braids were all over the damn place.

Mila looked like she'd run five miles already.

"What happened to _you_?"

"People wanted to know if I had information about Vitya's love life. After the whole beach revelation on Instagram, people have gotten it in their heads that the two are dating. That Victor cheated you out of the victory for the Onsen on Ice competition. That you are completely betrayed. That we somehow know everything about it and are forced to be silent. It's a mess of drama."

"How is it that the bastard isn't even here and he still causes problems for us?"

"No idea, Yura. No idea."

* * *

 **YU-YU:** How have you been doing lately, Yuri?

 **YU-YU:** Yuuri and Victor told me you seem well.

 **YU-YU:** But they're oblivious so I thought I should ask anyway. ^-^

 **Yuri_P:** I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. THEM!

 **YU-YU:** Uh-oh!

 **Yuri_P:** So the old man decides to message me.

 **Yuri_P:** He ends up revealing that he has done NOTHING so far.

 **Yuri_P:** And when I asked why the hell not, he avoided the question!

 **Yuri_P:** So then katsudon texts me and he was more open but just as hopeless!

 **YU-YU:** That's Yuuri for you.

 **Yuri_P:** And both have admitted to liking each other but won't do anything about it!

 **Yuri_P:** Katsudon still doesn't understand that Victor's attitude isn't the standard coaching mentality.

 **YU-YU:** He IS a bit dense.

 **YU-YU:** Victor is apparently dense as well.

 **Yuri_P:** The morons went to the beach.

 **Yuri_P:** Katsudon told me he might do something when they did.

 **Yuri_P:** Please tell me something has changed!

 **YU-YU:** Yuuri doesn't flee when Victor tries touching him now.

 **YU-YU:** Victor has most certainly noticed and has gotten even more clingy.

 **YU-YU:** It's kind of cute! ^-^

 **Yuri_P:** Ugh!

 **Yuri_P:** They're disgusting!

 **Yuri_P:** If this shit isn't resolved by Rostelecom, I'm following through with the old plan and locking them away until something happens!

 **YU-YU:** It's so nice to know that you care about them so much! ^-^

 **Yuri_P:** I am not being nice!

 **Yuri_P:** How are your triplets btw?

 **YU-YU:** Good!

 **YU-YU:** They want to know if you'll make use of their gifts.

 **Yuri_P:** Yeah, Russian winters are brutal and I'll need them.

 **YU-YU:** That's good! They're happy and wish you well.

 **Yuri_P:** Them too.

 **YU-YU:** Anyway, I wanted to know how things are going for YOU.

 **YU-YU:** Your social media activity has been low as of late.

 **Yuri_P:** Lilia has me working even harder. Katsudon was a big inspiration for her to train me into the hardwood.

 **Yuri_P:** It's all his fault!

 **YU-YU:** What do you have to do?

 **Yuri_P:** Pointe.

 **Yuri_P:** It's a lot fucking harder than it looks and katsudon's varying dance skills make so much sense now.

 **YU-YU:** ???

 **Yuri_P:** He didn't tell you about the banquet at Sochi?

 **Yuri_P:** Then again he is the shy type.

 **YU-YU:** What is it?

 **Yuri_P:** Katsudon dances well. That's all I'm saying.

 **Yuri_P:** I'll wait for his permission, or until he tells you himself.

 **YU-YU:** You're very sweet, Yuri. ^-^

 **Yuri_P:** I am not!

 **Yuri_P:** I am the fierce Ice Tiger of Russia!

 **YU-YU:** Of course you are.

 **YU-YU:** But you're a SWEET and fierce Ice Tiger of Russia. ^-^

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


	13. Haters Gonna Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has stress in every area of his life. Poor him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective-Yurio rears his head! ^-^

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**Yuri_P:**  Did you get it on video?

 **YU-YU:**  I wasn't able to go, but Takeshi and Minako-sensei did!

 **YU-YU:**  The girls made them swear to record it!

 **Yuri_P:**  How did he do?

 **YU-YU:**  Good!

 **YU-YU:**  There was a small mishap in his FS, but he still won.

 **YU-YU:**  So that's all that matters!

 **Yuri_P:**  Mishap?

 **Yuri_P:**  Did he hit a wall or something?

 **YU-YU:**  ...

 **Yuri_P:**  NO WAY!

 **Yuri_P:**  How did he possibly hit a wall?

 **YU-YU:**  You'll see in the video. I'm sure you saw the photos.

 **YU-YU:**  They are everywhere!

 **YU-YU:**  He had a bloody nose and when he went to hug Victor, Victor sidestepped.

 **Yuri_P:**  Cold.

 **YU-YU:**  Yes.

 **YU-YU:**  Something about not wanting to dirty his suit.

 **Yuri_P:**  Why the hell was he in a suit for such a small competition?

 **Yuri_P:**  It would be his own damn fault if something happened!

 **YU-YU:**  I cannot say that I understand Victor's mind very well.

 **Yuri_P:**  None of us do.

 **Yuri_P:**  Katsudon seems to be the only person getting close.

 **YU-YU:**  ^-^

 **Yuri_P:**  I'm thinking that maybe I should yell at the idiot too.

 **Yuri_P:**  That was a prime moment he could have had with Katsudon!

 **Yuri_P:**  I'm going to go and watch the video so I have ammo.

 **YU-YU:**  Hope you enjoy it!

 **YU-YU:**  And ignore any of the comments you don't like.

 **Yuri_P:**  Are people being assholes?

 **YU-YU:**  Well some aren't very nice.

 **Yuri_P:**  Then I'll be sure to be as not nice in return.

 **YU-YU:**  Yuuri would be touched.

 **Yuri_P:**  Don't you tell him ANYTHING!

 **Yuri_P:**  I have a reputation!

 **YU-YU:**  I won't. ^-^

 **Yuri_P:**  Good.

 **YU-YU:**  Talk to you soon!

* * *

So Yuri might have actually spent a good amount of time on YouTube tearing the ever living shit out of anyone that had left unnecessary hate on Katsuki's performance. Yes, he made mistakes. Yes, he certainly wasn't perfect by any means, but damn it all he had done rather well for himself and had scored his highest mark so far. To tear someone's hard earned accomplishments down was such a dick move.

There was a difference in criticism and trolling, and Yuri felt no guilt over basically calling people's shit out and then reporting them because he was that much of a jerk. Just because he was a sports star in a sense, didn't mean he wasn't himself first and foremost. He had cultivated his image as a brash teen already and he didn't care if some people thought he was being immature or rude. It was basically a part of his persona already.

His mission to tear down the Katsudon's haters ended up with him being up well into the night, eyes burning with the need to sleep, but his annoying persistence keeping him up. No one called his competition names and got away with it. He considered Katsuki Yuuri to be his greatest competition in the upcoming season and it was an insult to Yuri when people mocked the Japanese skater.

The next morning, he had to deal with not only Mila's teasing, but also Yakov's yelling, and Lilia's disappointed stare. The only thing that made all of his suffering better, was the fact that Georgi had been wailing about his recent split with his annoying ex-girlfriend. It was nice to know that there was one person around who was even more miserable that Yuri, which had him feeling better.

"Say nothing, baba," he told Mila, sending a grouchy glare her way. "Absolutely nothing." He didn't wan to hear a damn thing about how 'beautiful' he looked.

The redhead merely grinned as he passed her on the ice. He was going to wipe the smug look off her face, one way or another.

Yuri removed his hair tie and took a deep breath. He had to concentrate. This was probably his last season before his body decided to fuck him over good and proper. He had to take advantage of every opportunity he had before him. Even when he was dead tired from staying up all night to tear assholes off their pedestals. Now was the time for him to shine.

"Again!" came Lilia's harsh voice, and he flowed into the movement, pushing past his somnolence and taking to the ice with a fierceness that only Yuri Plisetsky was known for.

* * *

Skate Canada. It was the first assignment for Yuri in the Grand Prix series this season. If he managed to place well in this, and then the Rostelecom Cup back in Russia, he would be advancing to the GPF. Unfortunately for him he would have to face Canada's own Jean-Jacques Leroy, who seemed to fancy himself God's gift to skating.

The idiot was like all the bad parts of Katsudon, Victor, and Giacometti, placed into one being and then amped up to an outlandish level. He was horrible and had been bragging since Victor had taken the season off, that it was because of  _him_  that Victor left. That Victor was 'too scared' to face him on the ice. And he continued to brag that he had no competition this season and that he would 'easily' win the GPF as well as Worlds.

Everything he did pissed Yuri off! This moron had never won gold or silver at the GPF or JGPF, either in the Juniors or Seniors, but he talked a lot of shit. Yuri could only hope that both he and Katsudon worked their asses off to keep the ass of the podium. Medals weren't made for talkers, they were made for workers. And Leroy had all the makings of a braggart about to lose spectacularly.

God, he was so annoyed!

"After you, miss," said Leroy, a cocky smile on his face as he gestured for Yuri to take to the ice first for warm ups. Like, he couldn't even reign in his god damn attitude for the competition?

The blond was going to scalp the fucker! "Shut up, you motherfu-"

"Yuri Plisetsky!" chided Lilia from what he  _thought_  was too far away to hear him, but apparently not. "Cease with such foul language!"

Damn it.

Leroy got off easy. The bastard.

Yuri pushed his way onto the ice, grumbling all the while. He hated Canada. He hated JJ Leroy. He fucking hated everything! And his hatred was building up and would probably affected his Short Program too.

He could only imagine Lilia and Yakov's impending lecture later on because of it.

* * *

"He got the fucking gold! I am so pissed off, he got the fucking gold!"

" _I know. I seems he's been improving lately. You'll just have to do better next time,_ " Katsudon soothed over the call. " _Karma is bound to catch up to him at some point. Walking around with a chip on your shoulder will eventually get you taken off your pedestal. He'll learn eventually._ "

The blond scoffed. "I would love it if 'eventually' was a lot sooner rather than later."

Katsudon laughed. " _How's your practice been going? Victor has been very… I wouldn't say whiny, but he definitely hasn't managed to maintain a moderate vocal pitch. Surely things are going better on your end since you're advancing to the next assignment with a high score already._ "

He snorted for many reason, but mostly at the thought of Victor. The idiot was like that naturally. "I'm fine, I suppose. As for the moron, let me see if I can guess. He found something that he wasn't happy with and proceeded to abuse your stamina by having you do it a hundred times in a row while he gave cryptic remarks about what you were doing wrong without actually explaining it very well."

" _Um… yeah, actually. He did that but it was sixty-three times. How did you know?_ "

Yuri threw himself down on his bedm disturbing his dear Potya while doing so. "Because Yakov does the same shit, and it's annoying. Especially since I have learned that his ex-wife, Lilia Baranovskaya, seems to have been born with the same views and she's even more difficult to impress."

He shivered, knowing that it was okay in the privacy of his own room. No one would find out that he was a little unnerved by Lilia. It wouldn't be cool for Russia's Ice Tiger to fear something as simple as a scowl. He had an image to keep up.

" _You're okay though, right?_ "

Ugh, Katsudon was such a mother hen! "Yes," the teen grumbled. "I'm just annoyed over getting fucking silver at my first assignment. I'd been hoping that it would be like it was back in Juniors, but I suppose it is just a little harder in Seniors."

" _True. When Chris was gone, Juniors had been pretty easy for me,_ " the Japanese skater admitted. " _I was heartbroken when I didn't qualify for the Grand Prix upon reaching Seniors. It took three years before I actually made it to the GP series, and then five years before I actually made it to the Final. You can imagine how failing felt after all of that._ "

He could, and it sucked. He wasn't a naturally emotional person but even Yuri had a heart somewhere buried beneath all the ice.

"You came in sixth though," he pointed out. "Out of several dozen skaters, you ranked sixth best in the world, you know." He wasn't one to do the comforting shit because it usually involved getting really emotional, but even Yuri understood what it meant to be in the GPF. And he would not let the Katsudon make unfounded assumptions! "This year you're going to go out there and take silver, showing that you are the second best in the world."

" _Only silver?_ " Katsuki's tone was teasing. " _I'm sure that'll actually be you, Yurio._ "

Hell no! "We are both medaling no matter what, but if you want that damn gold, you have to work your ass off just as hard! I'm not going to go easy on you, and we can't in any way let JJ get silver or gold! I will die otherwise."

Katsudon sighed. " _I know. I've sort of got the Quad Flip down, but managing to sneak away in order to train it properly, is difficult. Victor is a very tactile person._ "

A snort was his only response. Victor got fucking clingy and he didn't even realize it. He could only imagine what the idiot was like when he was around the guy he was probably in love with.

"Are you saving the Quad Flip for the Final?"

" _I think so. It depends. Though since we're heading for China next week, I'm not sure I'll have time to show it off then, so maybe Rostelecom will get to see it?_ "

"Whatever. I've been getting better at moving my jumps up. We have mine divided evenly, but I decided that I'd take a leaf from your example and pile more in the back half of the program for my Free. My stamina is being challenged, which is great. I feel like I'm actually getting somewhere. Soon I'll be able to do it just like you do."

" _Take care of yourself though. Don't go overboard, okay?_ "

He sighed. The Katsudon cared too much. Him and his mother-henning. "I'll be fine. Lilia is also making sure that I'm not hurting myself unnecessarily. Everything is fine."

" _...If you say so._ "

The teen wiggled a little and glanced away, even if there was no one there with him. "Thanks for caring though. Anyway, what's going on with you and the shithead? Has either of you made a move yet? I am not getting any fucking younger here."

Katsudon sputtered on the other end of the line, and Yuri knew he had successfully derailed the awkward part of the conversation.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER YOI FICS! ^-^


	14. Watching and Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so comes Yuuri's first assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio is put through so much stress, isn't he? The poor kitten.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

 

It was the Katsudon's very first assignment in the Grand Prix circuit this season, and Yuri and the other Russian skaters had been given the day off to watch the competition. Georgi was also competing, but Yuri already knew that his routines wouldn't get him very far this time. He was too hung up over his breakup and it affected every aspect of his performance. His presentation was too intense and if he began to over-think his story, he would get emotional and then screw up his technicals as well.

So it was basically going to be Yuri waiting for Katsudon's turn, and grumbling as he was forced to watch everyone else who came before him in the lineup. Because Mila  _always_  made him watch everyone else. Also Lilia would probably say something about watching the competition and marking the other competitor's best and worst skills and then comparing them to his own. So he could see where they differed and decide whether or not to change anything. And yes, he even had a notepad out so he could take note of the components to each program.

The cameras were panning over the skaters as the announcers predicted what would happen in each program. Victor was once again in a suit, but this time it actually made sense that he was wearing one since an ISU competition was a much bigger deal than some little regional competition. It also made him look more official among the people there. Like an actual coach instead of someone who just tossed aside his entire career for a cute boy who lived hundreds of miles away. Like he actually knew what he was doing.

Katsudon's face was set with what he easily recognized as determination. And his mouth was practically sparkling with clear lip gloss. And Yuri sneered since he knew that Victor was the only person among the figure skating community who carried around sparkly lip gloss and applied it before every performance of his. Like some kind of pre-performance ritual for 'good luck' that had been going on for years. So of course he'd insist Katsudon should wear it as well. Meaning he shared his supply. Which was gross.

But…

Could this possibly be a big step in the couple's relationship? As in more than just friends and pining and whining to Yuri over it? Victor insisting that Yuuri wear his lip gloss  _had_  to mean something more.

Anyhow, Katsudon was looking fierce and unbothered by everything, which was great considering how he normally seemed before a competition. Even Worlds last season had seen him a little shaky in some places. But now he looked ready to mercilessly slaughter everyone around him. Yuri wouldn't mind competing against him when he was like this. And if he continued in this lane all the way up to the Final, then he would indeed be the greatest competition for Yuri Plisetsky, which was what the blond wanted the most.

He was looking better and it  _had_  to be Victor's influence to some extent. Just last night, a photo of the two went viral and it consisted of Victor, looking very much unclothed, wrapping himself around the younger skater who looked more shocked than mortified. And the photo was taken in a restaurant of all places. In public. Around other people. And Victor had looked very much like the jealous boyfriend that half the skating community thought he was currently.

So if they'd gotten that close, then this had to mean good things all around. And maybe Katsudon was finally finished with his worries about everything! And they could just get to duking it out with their skills and determination!

Mila giggled suddenly, drawing his attention away from his thoughts. "Every time the camera shows Giacometti's face, he's staring at Katsuki Yuuri's ass. And I mean, I get the interest, but some people don't see to approve!"

Oh God… Victor would not like that. Victor was the 'some people' who didn't approve. And indeed, he was staring Chris down, face set into an unimpressed frown.

Victor was possessive and clingy, which weren't a good combination in Yuri's opinion. It made him all the more unbearable.

And thing was, he was actually sure that Yuuri was very much the same way, and only the way he was reared in a different society, made him hesitate in acting as he truly wanted to.

God, they were made for each other!

* * *

"Yura, your pal is up next!" Mila announced cheerfully. "You said he might have a surprise for everyone during this?"

He hummed in agreement, thinking back to their last phone call many nights ago. "Yeah. Something he's been working on without Victor around. Of course since the dimwit follows him everywhere and has practically become conjoined to him, it's been a bit difficult to pull off. But he's certain of it, so I'm choosing to have faith in him."

Not something Yuri would usually say. But then again, Yuuri  _should_  know his limits very well if he was always warning everyone else to make sure  _they_  were mindful of their own limits.

The eros costume looked even better than the other times it had been worn, if that was possible. In fact, Yuri privately thought it looked better on Yuuri than it ever had on Victor. It just fit him more in terms of character. Victor was like a winter sprite, whereas Katsudon was… something that wasn't a fucking winter sprite.

He couldn't think of it, but it had to do with the mysterious dark hair and eyes, and the fact that he actually had more of a curve to his body than Victor had possessed when he was fifteen. They fit the costume's design way better. So the fabric stretched over certain places a bit more, and just worked really well with Katsudon's coloring.

Yuri's jaw dropped when the two lovebirds held hands and stared into each other's whatever Katsudon had said, had left the Russian twit wide-eyed. Victor was holding his head and looked baffled.

And when the routine started, more jaws dropped because this time was different than the other two times it had been performed for a crowd. Complete with lip licking - which was totally fucking nasty by the way - and sultry eyes aimed in Victor's direction. Hands caressing the very curves Yuri had only been thinking about moments prior, and hips swiveling just a bit.

The man out on the ice was different from the last time Yuri had seen him in person. A changed man. And he was telling Victor's little story so well, but in his own way. Even better if Yuri could be so bold as to claim. And it reminded him very heavily of the banquet and the fact that Katsudon didn't seem to remember any of it but still picked up on the story of it pretty easily.

His Triple Axel was impressive. That height had to be among the highest in the Senior Division. And his spread eagle was something to be admired since he was so flexible.

Yuri was most looking forward to the Quad Salchow, since he'd run the other through it constantly. And he had yet to land it perfectly in a competition.

Mila actually cheered when the Katsudon landed the jump. "He's gotten so much better in such a short amount of time."

He really did. Maybe it had all been in his head. He was damn well capable, but he needed to stop hindering himself with all those negative thoughts. Because he wasn't stopping in this performance and was on his way to a very high score that Yuri was dying to see. And then compare his own to.

And that final sweep across the ice… into a Quad Flip?! Holy shit.

The announcers were going crazy as Yuuri finished his program with a spin. He'd exchanged the Quad-Triple combo for a Quad Flip, and had succeeded. He'd taken a literal leap of faith and had done it! All those months practicing in secret had brought him to that moment. The second person in the world to land a Quad Flip.

Damn. Yuri had work his ass off even more now. He couldn't be left behind and needed at least one more Quad under his belt before the Final. But which one would be the best to do?

Yuuri did fucking good. A 109+ was something to beat. In a year's time, he'd gotten himself into the range of Victor's highest Short Program score. He deserved this.

And Yuri was going to work his ass off in order to defeat him at the Final.

* * *

Yuri angrily dialed his phone and tapped his foot in agitation. He felt like breaking a window he was so pissed off!

" _Hello?_ " Victor answered, sounding worn out, not that Yuri cared.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES THE KATSUDON LOOK LIKE DEATH WARMED OVER?"

Victor sighed. " _He won't tell me._ "

"WELL DO SOMETHING BECAUSE HE CAN'T FUCK THIS UP, YOU HEAR ME?!"

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other Victuuri fics.
> 
> Part of the 2017 Christmas Bundle.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other YOI fics! ^-^


End file.
